My Take On Season Four
by BlackCat46
Summary: This is what I think House Of Anubis Season Four should be like. (R&R! Slight OOC, AU.) I OWN NOTHING!


At his graduation, Eddie met a blonde girl, who introduced herself as Cassie Tate.

He felt his heart pull to her in the same way it had to Patricia.

Downstairs, a brunette boy was messing about in the kitchen. Trudy was disgusted, the smell was making her feel sick. She'd been feeling very off for a while. She had been alone recently. But she was OK, because Jasper was only on holiday. He would be back soon for her, he'd sworn it on his life.

It'd been a week and five days, he'd be back in two days.

Trudy was excited.

As the kids left the house she shot another look at the frittata that Dexter had made. Alfie had eaten some and it made her feel sick. She binned it, but then she caught a whiff and ran to the loo. She threw up, several times.

After that disgusting mess was over, she cleaned her teeth and washed her hands, then made a lot of food for the students. The smells made her feel faint, but she didn't dare to eat.

When they got home, she heard "Oh, amazeballs, Trudes!"

Then "Oh, awesome, food!"

Jerome said "Only for the people who are graduating and are out of diapers."

Trudy rolled her eyes as she left the room. She didn't appreciate the fact that Jerome had just said that the new kids were still in their nappies. And she felt like she should have one over her face as she was about to be sick again.

She lay on her bed after vomiting again. She was weaker than ever.

She spent a lot of time cooking while the kids were busy, making food for everyone who was attending the graduation.

Nobody noticed her weakness, where she had trouble standing.

After the graduation, she looked at her celebrating students proudly.

They all said goodbye to Victor, Trudy crying. Eddie was with Cassie now.

He dropped his pin, making Trudy sob silently. Then he grumbled "Miscreants."

Two days later, Jasper returned and caught hold of her.

"Hello, little miss gorgeous." He said happily, kissing her forehead, much to the disgust of Cassie, Erin and Dexter.

"Hey, my darling wonder." Trudy said happily, rubbing her cheek on his.

"All mine." He said, tickling her sides.

"Oh, yuck guys!" Dexter yelled, pouring milk into a bowl of a peanut butter and jam sandwich and fruity circles all wrapped into two blueberry pancakes.

Erin said "And your breakfast isn't?"

"Those two make me need to puke." He announced in disgust.

"Your breakfast makes me wanna puke too." Erin said, eyeing it speculatively.

Cassie said "Yuck, Dexter. That's disgusting. It's no wonder Trudy's always vomiting."

That stopped Jasper dead in his tracks.

"You've been ill?" He asked her, concernedly.

"Uh." That got her. Awkward moment. "Yes?"

"OK, that's it, lady. Bed time. Now." He picked her up and carried her to her room.

They heard her protests all the way there.

Dexter cut some of his disgusting breakfast and ate it. Erin and Cassie gagged.

"You disgust us, Dex." Erin stated plainly.

Cassie said "Gross. I'm gonna need surgical brain removal."

Dexter said "You need to have a brain to have it removed, don't you?"

Cassie said "I have a brain. Speaking of, Erin, do you know the answer for one times one?"

Dexter said "Brain being where?"

Erin sighed. "It's one, Cassie."

Dexter said "Cassie, is that short for Cassandra?"

Cassie said "No. Cassie is just Cassie."

He grinned. "Whatever you say, fair Lady Cassandra."

She sighed. "This is gonna get old."

Trudy said "Jazz, you're going to unnecessary precautions. I threw up a few times, so what?"

"So what is that you might be sick and I don't want it worsening. Understand?" Jasper said, stroking a hand down her face.

"But Jazzy, I feel fine." Trudy whined. "Let me up, please."

"No. You're staying there. Even if I have to sit on you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Please don't sit on me! I'll stay." She said, fighting off tears.

"Hey, no need to cry." Her lips trembled and she rolled onto her front to bury her face in her pillow. "Aw, babe, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do." She sobbed.

He sat with her and wrapped her in a tight, warm hug.

"My beautiful Trudykins. Come on, my little angel."

She sobbed, tears pouring everywhere.

"Oh, gorgeous woman."

She cracked up laughing.

"Ha ha, you called me gorgeous!" She laughed like madness.

"You're insane." He said, laughing too, her laughter infecting him.

"Says you." She squealed, through her giggles.

"Yeah, says me." He laughed.

Then she screamed.

"Jazzy, help! My ribs HURT!" She screamed in terror.

He lay her on her back and rubbed her ribs.

"It's just because you were laughing."

"It's scary, Jazzy." She whimpered.

Then while he soothed her, she kissed his cheek.

"Gotcha, Jazzy." She smiled cheekily.

"You cute little thing." He said, shaking his head at her fondly.

"Will you kiss me?" She asked innocently.

He kissed her lips briefly, then put his palm against her cheek.

"You're beautiful, my Trudy."

Cassie was listening at the door, Erin chastising her.

"You know you shouldn't listen to their private conversations!" Erin hissed to Cassie.

Dexter said "I agree with the smartypants. They might be talking or doing something like-"

"Shut it, Dexter!" Erin hissed.

Inside, Jasper heard them, and shushed his extremely tired out girlfriend. She had just got all sleepy on him after having about fifty mood swings in the space of one hundred seconds.

"My lovely angel, what is wrong with you?" He whispered as she fell asleep.

Cassie hissed "There's something WRONG with her?!"

The three of them exchanged shocked looks.

.

.

.

**OK, been working on this all day. Review and tell me what you think. PM me with any ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
